


this game is a smirk painted on wicked lips

by thebitterbeast



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: I enjoyed writing it, I was trying something new?, M/M, Prompt Fic, because these two definitely have so much chemistry, so I hope you enjoy reading it, this is a little more steamy than I usually write?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebitterbeast/pseuds/thebitterbeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: zip me, Klaus/Stefan - requirements: RAUNCHY.<br/>as prompted on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this game is a smirk painted on wicked lips

Stefan walked out of the bathroom as he pulled his dress pants up and buttoned it. He expected to be alone in his room as Damon was out, drinking somewhere, either bourbon or a sorority girl. He did not expect Klaus to be lounging on his bed, leaning back on his forearms, and leering at him.  
  
He froze in his tracks, and he was sure he looked comical, eyes wide as he tugged on his shirt over his exposed torso. Klaus was looking at him like he wanted to eat him up. And not in the way he knew how to respond to.  
  
"Oh no, mate, why’d you do that?" the hybrid smirked, pushing himself up and off the bed. "I was enjoying the view."  
  
Stefan gulped as Klaus neared him, not even bothering to hide his unease. Klaus’ stride was predatory, and his eyes raked over Stefan, causing the younger vampire to shift nervously from foot to foot. All the younger man wanted to do was run and hide from his former friend, because he did not think he had ever been this uncomfortable before.  
  
The Original circled him, drawing close. Stopping behind the darker-haired vampire, he put his lips near Stefan’s ear and asked, “Do you need help with that?” His arm snaked around Stefan’s waist to the front of his pants. Klaus’ fingers slipped down to the zipper, and through the open fly, brushing the cotton of Stefan’s boxers.  
  
If his heart was still beating, it would be running overtime. “No,” Stefan managed to get out of his suddenly dry throat. Was it just him, or had it gotten supremely hot in the house? “I’m - I’m good.”  
  
Klaus’ lips brushed the side of his cheek as he pressed up behind him, his fingers still too close (and not close enough). “Are you sure?” he purred.  
  
Stefan gulped and nodded jerkily. Fingers slipped back out of his pants, the hand slipped around his body and Klaus stepped right in front of Stefan. Blue eyes glittered dangerously and pink lips pulled into a smirk. Stefan’s eyes dropped to them, and almost immediately he brought his eyes back up to the hybrid’s eyes.  
  
Hands fluttered by his side as Klaus ever-so-carefully settled his hands on the zipper of Stefan’s pants, eyes never leaving Stefan’s own wary and bright green ones. Slowly, he pulled the zip upwards.  
  
He leant forward, and Stefan found himself drawing towards Klaus. Lips inches apart, Klaus whispered, breath ghosting across Stefan’s face. “As you wish then, rippah.”  
  
And then he was gone and Stefan was left standing in his room, half-hard and confused, and wanting Klaus in a way he had never wanted anything or anyone before.

**Author's Note:**

> the things I do for my friends.
> 
> (I have no idea what the title is, just please go with it.)


End file.
